


Operation Cute

by Roxy50angel



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, idk what to put here, its cute, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy50angel/pseuds/Roxy50angel
Summary: “Patton, it’s illogical.”“But it’s cute!”“It would never work. The two are always-” the man fliped through his vocab cards again.“At each other’s throats...”_______This is just a small prinxiety one shot. No angst, just fluff.





	Operation Cute

“Loooooogie!” Patton’s voice was shrill and high pitched, not unlike a terrified mouse. 

“...What is it, honey...” The addressed male spoke softly after a moment of hesitation. Virgil glanced between the two, focusing mainly on the quieter man. Logan’s apprehension was thick and clear, as he did not want to excite Patton any further for fear of going deaf. Virgil wasn’t sure if to be angered by Logan’s disregard for Patton’s joy in favor of keeping such a little thing as auditory senses, or to be astonished by his skillful avoiding the pain that Patton’s second shriek would of caused. With people like Patton, the second shriek was always the loudest. Before Virgil could ponder the applications behind the volumes of the first and second shriek, Patton was talking again.

”Could you come with me?” Patton asked, tugging on Logan’s arm.

”Of course I could.” Logan exclaimed in an uncharacteristicly flamboyant fashion. Patton waited for a few seconds but began to pout as he realised Logan wasn’t moving. The glimmer of sadness quickly evaporated from his eyes as he realised the mistake he had made.

”Oh! Would you come with me?” He corrected himself. 

“Yes, dear, I would.” Logan smiled, standing up and linking arms with the child like side. Said side gave Logan a peck on the cheek as he lead him to their shared bedroom. Once they reached the room Patton locked the door.

”We have to do something!” He wailed, flopping on their bed.

”Do something? About what?” Logan inquired, sitting on a near by office chair.

”About Virgil and Roman!” Patton exlaimed, in a way that was similar to Roman’s constant whining.

”I agree. They are insufferable with all their constant arguing.” Logan nodded, furrowing his brows. 

“But how will we solve it?” Logan added, bowing his head in thought.

”By making them kiss!” Patton suggested enthusiastically. 

“Wait... What? Surely, that would drive them further apart.” Logan snorted, amused with the mere idea of such stubborn enemies forming a bond over anything close to romantic.

“No! It would work! Roman literally just spent half an hour gushing over Virgil to me. They are in love.” Patton explained, defensive of his idea. 

“Interesting. You... Ship... Them?” Logan stared at the vocab card quizzically. 

“Yup, and you’re going to help me set them up.”

”Patton, it’s illogical.”

”But it’s cute!”

“It would never work, the two are always-” the man flipped through his vocab cards again.

”at each other’s throats.” He spoke softly, unsure if this was a metaphor or a violent action that he didn’t want to think about. 

“You don’t think it would work?” Patton gasped, tears pricking his eyes. Logan couldn’t say no to his disappointed face. 

 

That is how “operation cute” started.

 

Patton and Logan had compiled a list of platonic activities that verged on the edge of romantic, maybe something would spark the burning inferno of love inside Virgil and Roman. Thankfully Logan had written them all down.

Activities:

  * dancing (pair them together)
  * Kareoke (make them do a romantic duet)
  * ice skating (let Roman teach Virgil how to skate)
  * movie night (pair them on the couch with only one small blanket)
  * Baking (I have no idea how this fits in but Patton loves it)



 

The first attempt failed. Virgil opting to break dance and Roman storming out as Virgil was a better dancer than he was.

 

Activities:

  * ~~dancing (pair them together)~~
  * Kareoke (make them do a romantic duet)
  * ice skating (let Roman teach Virgil how to skate)
  * movie night (pair them on the couch with only one small blanket)
  * Baking (I have no idea how this fits in but Patton loves it)



 

The second attempt failed too. Virgil refused to sing with Roman and Roman wanted to choose his songs, so Patton didn’t get a chance to put in a love song.

 

Activities:

  * ~~dancing (pair them together)~~
  * ~~Kareoke (make them do a romantic duet)~~
  * ice skating (let Roman teach Virgil how to skate)
  * movie night (pair them on the couch with only one small blanket)
  * Baking (I have no idea how this fits in but Patton loves it)



 

The third attempt did strengthen their friendship but did nothing for their romantic relationship.

 

Activities:

  * ~~dancing (pair them together)~~
  * ~~Kareoke (make them do a romantic duet)~~
  * ~~ice skating (let Roman teach Virgil how to skate)~~
  * movie night (pair them on the couch with only one small blanket)
  * Baking (I have no idea how this fits in but Patton loves it)



 

Movie night was fun and Patton now has some photos of Virgil and Roman cuddling in their sleep but nothing really happened.

 

Activities:

  * ~~dancing (pair them together)~~
  * ~~Kareoke (make them do a romantic duet)~~
  * ~~ice skating (let Roman teach Virgil how to skate)~~
  * ~~movie night (pair them on the couch with only one small blanket)~~
  * Baking (I have no idea how this fits in but Patton loves it)



 

Baking did not end well. Roman and Virgil fought over chocolate or vanilla cupcakes and Patton left the “treats” in the oven for too long. The kitchen was a mess and they accidentally used spoiled milk.

 

Activities:

  * ~~dancing (pair them together)~~
  * ~~Kareoke (make them do a romantic duet)~~
  * ~~ice skating (let Roman teach Virgil how to skate)~~
  * ~~movie night (pair them on the couch with only one small blanket)~~
  * ~~Baking (I have no idea how this fits in but Patton loves it)~~



Patton felt disheartened, all their ideas had failed! Logan took one look at his puppy dog eyes and had one last plan.

”I call gay chicken!” He shouted, a smirk on his lips. Roman who was always up for a challenge was the first to yell back.

”Sure! I’m gonna win anyway.” He laughed.

”No you’re not, Princey.” Virgil retaliated, moving in too close for the prince’s comfort.

”Really? You’re going to melt when you realise how good of a kisser I am!” Roman grinned.

”Prove it.” Virgil huffed. Roman did not hesitate in smashing his lips onto Virgil’s. To be honest Virgil _did_ melt in Roman’s embrace, but Roman was too caught up in the kiss to care. The two seperated after an indeterminate amount of time, it’s hard to count seconds when the world stops spinning around you.

”whoa...” Roman breathed, his mind fuzzy with joy. 

“Yeah.” Virgil agreed.

 

”Operation Cute, acomplished.” Logan whispered to Patton from behind the couch.

”Yeah! I’ve got it all on video!”

**Author's Note:**

> Give kudos if you enjoyed? Comment if you have anything to say?  
> Idk, I don’t control you...  
> -Rose


End file.
